Ratchet
Overview Ratchet is able to play strong at all ranges. The Plasma Striker works as a Sniper Rifle, able to attack safely from a far range, and Lightning Ravager is able to cover close range and start combos. Mr. Zurkon and the Constrcto Pistol are able to shoot mid ranged shots. Tesla Spikes give Ratchet a degree of stage control. Attacks like the Sonic Eruptor are good for attacking crowds. Ratchet is a strong character in all game modes. Movelist *'Multi-Strike' - - Ratchet does a quick three-hit combo with his wrench (starts with a swing to the left, then a swing to the right, and finishes by spinning around and swinging to the right). *'Comet-Strike' - or + - Ratchet throws his wrench like a boomerang, tripping the opponent. *'Lightning Ravager' - + - Ratchet uses the Lightning Ravager, a whip-like weapon, and swings it up, launching the opponent into the air. It is able to reflect projectiles. *'Hyper Strike' - + - Ratchet leaps into the air and slams the ground with his wrench on impact, downing any nearby opponents. *'Aerial Multi-Strike' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Comet Strike' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Lightning Ravager' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Hyper Strike' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Sonic Eruptor' - (Hold to charge) - Equip the Sonic Eruptor, a weapon with a Xenegote attached to it, and fire a blast of sonic frequency that knocks the opponent away. *'Constructo Pistol' - or + (Tap rapidly to repeat firing) - Equip the Constructo Pistol and fire three quick shots, with the third shot sending the opponent away. The third shot has a short delay before firing. *'Warmonger' - + - Equip the Warmonger, a missile launcher, and fire a single blast in an upward trajectory. *'Buzz Blades' - + - Equip the Buzz blades and fire multiple shots that ricochet. *'Aerial Sonic Eruptor' - (Air) (Hold to charge) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Constructo Pistol' - or + (Air) (Tap rapidly to repeat firing) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Warmonger' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Buzz Blades' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Plasma Striker' - - Equip the Plasma Striker, a sniper rifle, and fire a laser blast straight forward. *'Agents of Doom' - or + - Ratchet tosses out a small capsule that sends out robots, who will track the opponent and explode. *'Mr. Zurkon' - + - Summon Mr. Zurkon to follow Ratchet while simultaneously attacking the opponent. *'Tesla Spike' - + - Plant a tesla spike. If two of them are placed near each other, it creates a laser field. *'Aerial Plasma Striker' - (Air) *'Aerial Agents of Doom' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Mr. Zurkon' - + (Air) *'Aerial Tesla Spike' - + (Air) *'Heli-Pack' - Hold file:btn_cross.png during fall. Ratchet will use his Heli-Pack to safely descend. (Throws)Note: the throw will start the same regardless of what direction the right analog stick is moved and you can move after having sucked up an opponent for a short time. *'Suck Cannon (Shoot Forward)' - or - Ratchet throws the opponent away. *'Suck Cannon (Shoot Up)' - - Ratchet throws the opponent up into the air. *'Suck Cannon (Shoot Down)' - - Ratchet leaps into the air and throws the opponent to the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - - Ratchet holds out his wrench to block attacks. *'Evade' - + or - Quickly dodge rolls. (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:PSASBR Category:Insomniac Games